The Troublesome Fever
by Cheerios Freak
Summary: My life had never been troublesome.It was boring but perfect for a lazy ass like me. That was until I became troublesome.Pineapples, underwear and stolen kisses are just the beginnning and why does her brothers have to be so troublesome? It's such a drag.
1. Day One

**_A/N: I just wanted to try wrting another genre so here is it. I think it turned out well..._**

**_Hope you enjoy :D_**

**_Cheerios Freak_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

**-TROUBLESOME-**

Shikamaru Nara. Senior. Lazy. Hate troublesome things. Like clouds-watching. Sleep the most of the time. –Yawn-

I know… Boring but very troublesome for me.

"Oh… Look at that, Kiba. Shikamaru is _writing_."

_Uzumaki Naruto._

_Troublesome guy number one. _

_Idiot. Obvious. Loud. VERY LOUD._

_Troublesome note to myself:__** Ignore him**_

He's troublesome and annoying but he's still right.

I should be sleeping like always or just looking by the window at the clouds but I can't. Punishment in English.

To make this troublesome story short; I have to write for a troublesome week my troublesome life. –Sign-

Troublesome punishment.

Troublesome life.

Man, I think I'm being troublesome…

Smack! Ouch.

Smack! Ouch.

Smack! Ouch.

This desk can seriously be painful. Maybe I should stop but… it's too troublesome.

Smack! Ouch.

But the red marks on my forehead begin to be troublesome too. Man, too much thinking. Why can't I be a cloud?

"Stop doing that!" The blond troublesome woman hisses next to me punching my head on my desk.

Ouch. Very troublesome ouch.

"Troublesome woman."

"What did you said?!"

This time, I had the pleasure to receive her note book directly on my face.

Ouch. Very very very very troublesome ouch.

_Yamanaka__ Ino._

_Troublesome woman number 1._

_Loud mouth. Bossy. Not sweet. Scary._

_Troublesome note to myself:__** never hit your head on a desk when she's next to you. **_

_**Never say she is fat, ugly, annoying, troublesome or very troublesome. **_

_**She will hit you. Very hard.**_

This is the proof women are very but VERY troublesome. (Ino is troublesome even if she won't admit it.)

SMACK!

"Don't you dare write again that I'm troublesome, Shikamaru!"

Maybe I should stay my face pressed (or most likely smashed) against my desk and take a small nap… If I'm lucky, she won't mind…

Man, this is such a drag.

Why can't she be sweet like every other normal woman? Should I really suffer the consequences of troublesome women like her?

Men are surrounded by troublesome women! This is unacceptable! They are everywhere waiting to smash our heads against desks or any other rough, heavy, troublesome and very painful surfaces!

Why does nobody talk about the fear of the troublesome women like Ino?!

"THE FEAR OF THE TROUBLESOME WOMEN LIKE INO?!?!"

Well, in that part I must admit that she is more scary than anything else…

"Do you have something to share with us, Miss Yamanaka?" The teacher asks raising a brow.

"Shikamaru… Shikamaru is…" She pauses trying to choose carefully her words.

Oh, this is bad. I can almost see her smirk. When she is speaking with that serious tone behind a wall of mischievous ideas, she is up to something. Maybe I should step in before something troublesome happens…

"Shikamaru is sleeping, sir. I was just telling him to wake up but he said your class was boring, sir."

This is why men should be gentlemen and never speak against a woman.

Man, I'm screwed.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

Mondays are troublesome. It is a fact. Ino is… (I learn my lesson. I won't say it.) It is a fact too.

_First period events_: Beginning of my punishment in English. Got smashed on my desk. Receive a notebook on my face. Have a copy of one hundred times to do with the sentence of 'I won't ever sleep in class again no matter how the subject appeared boring to me and I won't ever again disturbed the concentration of the person next to me.'

This is a troublesome sentence. Not because I have to copy it one hundred times but because it is long for nothing. The sentence I have to copy should be something like 'Ino is…' (I think she marked her point deeply in my brain). Or simply something like 'Women are toublesome. HIDE!'

Can it get worse?

"SHIKAMARU-KUN!!!"

"SHIKA-KUN!!!"

"MARRY ME!!! I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH YOU!"

"NO ME! I'M PRETTIER!!!"

"NO I'M DEFIANTLY PRETTIER!"

"NO ME BITCH!"

Guess what? It does answer my question.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

When I said (technically speaking it's more like write but it's too troublesome to erase.) women are troublesome I never included fan girls in those terms so I need to say (technically speaking it's more like 'write' but my eraser is in my backpack. It's too troublesome to take it out.) it now.

Fan girls are very troublesome especially when they ran after you all around the school just to tear off your clothes to have a little souvenir or so they can sleep better. (It is troublesome but I have extra clothes. I learn quickly my lessons with women.) They can get even more troublesome when their high pitchy voice break your ears making you deaf for at least two hours.

But there is something even more troublesome…

"So Shikamaru? Have fun with your fan girls? I think they appreciated my help when they were searching for you."

Yeah a word; Temari…

_Sabaku Temari._

_More troublesome than Ino and my mom reunited._

_It gave her the nickname of: Very, very toublesome woman number one_

_(Not to confuse with troublesome woman number one)_

_Very bossy. Clever (too much for my liking). _

_Devilish.__ (It would be too troublesome to lie anyway.) _

_Have two troublesome brothers, the bad boys of the school._

_Old troublesome note to myself: __**Never ever again beat her in a chess match. **_

_**She will try to get you back **__**for humiliating her for the rest of her life.**_

I collapse against my desk. I think now it's chemistry class or maybe it's just science. I don't remember.

Well, too bad.

I guess on that case I will be a cloud pushed by the breeze… How un-troublesome…

"Man, you seem down. Something the matter, dude?" Chouji patted on my shoulder opening a bag of chips with his other hand.

_Akimichi Chouji._

_The only not troublesome guy around and my best-friend._

_Nothing else to say. (He is not troublesome after all.)_

_Old but IMPORTANT note to myself: __**NEVER EVER CALL HIM FAT!!!**_

_**IT IS TABOO!! TRY IT AND YOU WILL REMEMBER IT FOR**_

_**THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU STILL HAVE ONE!!**_

"Troublesome women. That's all."

"You still have 'the troublesome fever' even after what Ino did to you?"

"How do you-…?"

"Simple. She was laughing so loud that Naruto seemed quiet for an instant."

I close my eyes yawning loudly before resting my head on my desk.

_The troublesome fever__: Symptoms: You are lazy and everything is troublesome for you (especially women). Your name is Nara. You never study but you pass all your exams. (Hey! Doesn't mean because I'm lazy I'm not smart. In fact, I have a QI of over 200 but I use it only in some occasion.) You spend your time doing nothing and you sleep in every class you have._ _**It had been discover by Dr. Chouji Akimichi when we first met.**_

"You know I think a girl is the cure for 'the troublesome fever'."

My eyes snap open as I stare at him boringly but I am cursing inwardly.

How troublesome…

A girl; a cure???!!!! I pretty sure the loud ones (Like troublesome woman number one.) can cure the deaf men but that's it. (Sometimes, they can even make them deaf but I think it's must like a curse than anything else.)

"Chouji… I am fine with 'the troublesome fever'. Thank you."

"Fine, dude, but I still think a girl is the solution."

Man, even un-troublesome people can get troublesome. How troublesome.

"Chouji? Talk to Amy."

He blushed practically hiding his face in his bag of chips. I smirk closing my eyes.

Time for a nap. I have used my brain too much already.

One cloud.

"_Hey!"_

Two clouds.

"_Shikamaru."_

Three clouds.

"_SHIKAMARU!"_

Four clouds.

"_NARA!"_

Five cl-

"**SHIKAMARU NARA!!"**

I literally jump from my seat.

Man, I swear, from now on, I am deaf for the rest of my life. (See my point? They aren't the cure of anything!!!)

From the corner of my eye I see how much things will get troublesome. Guess what? Finally, I'm in chemistry class.

_**Troublesome but very important note to myself:** If you want to stay out of trouble, don't choose chemistry class next year. It is troublesome and since now taboo._

My hand hit a glass bulb. **Troublesome act number one.**

The glass bulb hit the other one behind. **Troublesome act number two.**

The two liquids mixed. **Troublesome act number three.**

And it fell straight on Temari's uniform. **Very troublesome act number four.**

Her clothes became purple (but troublesome purple. The one your grandma doesn't even dare to wear). **Very very troublesome act number five.**

The scent. I don't even know how to describe it. Just imagine your dog's food mixed with a couple of Naruto's mouldy ramen cups and add the shoes of your gym teacher after a full day of troublesome work. Then, multiply it by twelve and you should get the troublesome scent. Even for a man it is troublesome. **Final troublesome act number six. **

I stare blankly at her wet uniform as her face becomes red. The kind of red puts in the streets as a warning. (No kidding, it is just as troublesome as that.) When you see this kind of red, usually, it means troubles in a very troublesome way.

Maybe, finally, I am the troublesome guy…

"PINEAPPLE-HEAD! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

Probably… but she is worse.

**-End of Day One and maybe the end of my troublesome life.-**

* * *

**_So how was that?_**

**_Please let me know what you think about it in a small review! Please?_**

**_But please, please people before faving or putting my story under alert, let me a review. I need to know what you like and what I must work on. _**

**_Thank you!_**

**_-Cheerios Freak _**


	2. Day Two

I thought Mondays were troublesome but now I have the proof Tuesdays can be much, much worse.

I did too much, today. Really, I was being more than just troublesome.

Yeah, school is finished but this is not the troublesome case now.

_Troublesome: Something difficult to deal with. Said from something that causes a lot of trouble__s._

Finally, Temari is quite easy to deal with (when she isn't there). But for her brothers, well, it's a whole different troublesome story…(they aren't there and they are troublesome anyway.)

**-TROUBLESOME-**

**In the middle**** of the troublesome day,**

**Don't remember the troublesome hour but it was before.**

"Hey you! Are you Shikamaru Nara?"

Just at the sound of the voice I knew it would be troublesome. I should I have followed my first thought and let myself being pushed by the horde of excited troublesome people in the hallways.

-Yawn- Dinner time is always the same thing. Very troublesome hour with a bunch of troublesome hungry mouths. You don't want to know what a teenager can do when he is hungry. It is not pretty…

… so is the guy in front of me. Well, I should say the _two_ guys. The one who had called for me was wearing make-up in a very troublesome way. Wearing black from head to toe he was grinning stupidly. The other one was in the shadows. This guy was troublesome just the way he was standing. Troublesome jade eyed and the same arrogance as Temari…

Hold on a seconde! Man, this is such a drag if they are who I think they are.

I closed my eyes signing. My life is very troublesome.

In this case of situation, there is only a thing to do. It is very troublesome but it works.

RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

**-TROUBLESOME-**

A man should never run… Know why? Because sooner or later the men chasing after him will find him and do troublesome things to him. There is another reason. It is troublesome and not for a lazy-ass like me.

_**Troublesome note to myself**:_ _Don't run if you mean in reality to sleep._

Simple isn't it? Well, I ran and see what happened.

I'm tied by… by my troublesome boxer in the showers. No shirt. Not even my rubber band.

Man, and I thought women were troublesome. Or maybe it is because they are Temari's brothers…

"I have always wanted to see how you looked like without your pony-tail… Well, it is mostly a pineapple-tail than anything else but suit yourself." He grinned visibly enjoying the view.

_Sabaku __Kankuro. _

_Very t__roublesome bad popular guy number two._

_Grin too much. Too much make-up. Bad guy. _

_Have pretty troublesome ideas. Temari's brother. _

_Troublesome note to myself: __**Run faster next time or just hide. **_

_**It will do the same troublesome job.**_

"What do you think, Gaara? The kid had gotten muscles. I thought he was a shrimp."

See? You think us, lazy people, are useless and not intelligent. Well, let me tell you one thing: if I had stayed behind my boredom, my yawns and my troublesome fever, I wouldn't be tied in the showers half-naked.

Finally, I think YOU people are troublesome.

As for me? Well, let's just say I'm just damned and troublesome.

"Hn. Let's just kill him now." The other troublesome brother replied darkly.

_Sabaku __Gaara_

_Very troublesome__ popular bad guy number one._

_Scary in a troublesome way. Murder thoughts_

_(not for my sakes at all) Too dark. Temari's brother._

_Troublesome note to myself: __**Never ever stay**_

_**alone with this guy.**_

"Don't approach Temari ever again and if you humiliate her again I will let my little brother over there kill you. Be a good boy and nothing will happen."

The red troublesome head snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"You are too soft, Kankuro. Let's humiliate him like he humiliated Temari. He should learn now that if big sis is not happy we are two here not happy."

Crap… This will get very ugly and very troublesome but only for me.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

**A troublesome hour later,**

**Still tied in the showers**

The blond woman laughed pointing a finger at me, well at my boxers.

Women are troublesome. They laugh at us, men, for everything. The most troublesome thing about them is simply that they are the Queens of Revenge. It must have started with Hera, goddess in the Greek mythology who had the sadist troublesome habit to get revenge on everything and everyone. (always on her husband)

"Oh my god, Pineapple-head you actually have muscles."

"Troublesome woman can you…"

"What is it, Shika-kun?" She asked sweetly.

I flinched at the nickname. This is troublesome but two can play this game.

"Your brothers are troublesome. It just proves you can hold a fight by yourself, _Tem-chan_."

She pursued her lips punching the wall of the showers. Great. Just a troublesome great.

I'm half-naked and wet now.

I should have slept and stay out of troubles. She is the only woman I can stay un-troublesome with. How troublesome.

"Tr- I mean Temari. Can you…?"

The bell rang cutting me off.

I dropped my head. I'm definitely damned.

"Oh? I must go, Shikamaru. Sorry, but I have to tell you something before I go."

She leaned towards me smirking.

"This is the girls' locker room. Your some of your fan girls will probably arrive soon to greet you. Have fun _Shika-kun_."

I hate women. It is a fact. But I hate her even more because she is even more troublesome than the women average.

They may be pretty but they are troublesome. Furthermore, they actually enjoy making us, men, suffer because again, they are troublesome.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE IS A GUY IN OUR SHOWERS ANKO-SENSEI!!!"

"OH LOOK!! IT'S MY SHIKA-KUN!!!"

"AWESOME!!! HE HAS GOTTEN MUSCLES!!"

"SO CUTE WITH HIS HAIR DOWN!!!"

"HOW DARE YOU APPROACH MY SHIKA-KUN!!!!"

"HE IS MINE!!!"

"NO MINE YOU BITCH!!!"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU BITCH. HE IS MINE!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE NARA!!! DETENTION AT 3'O CLOCK!! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON FOR MY SAKES!! CRAP! YOU HAVE GOTTEN MUSCLES?!?"

**-TROUBLESOME-**

The pink haired and the blond trouble-(Temari must have erased the lesson)some woman giggled pointing my hair. I may have extra clothes, but I have never thought about bringing an extra rubber band. How troublesome.

"I can't believe Kankuro-san and Gaara-san actually tied up in the GIRLS' locker room!!" The pink haired now troublesome woman cried of laughter along with troublesome woman number one.

_Sakura Haruno_

_Troublesome woman number two_

_Bossy. Violent when it comes to 'Sasuke-kun'._

_Loud. Dangerous. Scary. Troublesome and powerful strength_

_Troublesome note to myself: __**Buy an armour if need **_

_**to deal with her.**_

_**DON'T EVER TALK AGAINST SASUKE IN FRONT OF HER.**_

I yawned in respond putting my head on the table to take a rest.

Time for a nap. Temari wasn't around. It was perfect.

"I can't believe the genius has gotten himself kicked by the Sabaku's brothers." A brown chocolate haired woman giggled.

_Jurinai__ Tenten._

_Only half-troublesome woman_

_Observant. Tomboy (but don't ever mention it.)_

_Can get very troublesome if you call her Panda-chan._

_Scary from time to time. Clever(but I still win in Shogi)_

_Troublesome note to myself:__** Don't ever give her **_

_**an object in metal if you want to survive.**_

Why does every single woman on this planet is troublesome? I cracked one eye open and looked at Tenten. If there is one girl who can answer that, it must be her. She is the less troublesome woman around.

"Ten-chan… Can I ask you something?"

"What do you want to ask her, Nara?" The Hyuuga glared at me putting an arm around her waist.

_Hyuuga__ Neji_

_Very troublesome freak number one_

_Possessive. Tenten's boyfriend. Protective._

_Freak. Scary. Dangerous. Jealous. _

_Can beat to a bloody pulp just because a guy touches Tenten._

_Troublesome note to myself: __**Never talk to Tenten **_

_**in front of him.**__** It will get ugly. Especially for me. **_

I hit my forehead against the table. How I wish to be a cloud. No Temari. No troublesome women. No jealous freak and…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! SHIKAMARU GOT A DETENTION BECAUSE HE IS A PERVERT. HE ENTERED THE GIRLS' LOCKER ROOM!!"

…no loud idiot.

There was a dead silence in the cafeteria except a sound of someone hitting his forehead on the table.

The girls glared at me disgusted (except my troublesome fan girls. It would have been too good to be real) while the guys put an arm around their girlfriend. I think the message was clear. Approach them and die in a very troublesome and painful way.

SMACK!

"STOP DOING THAT YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES WOULD I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Troublesome woman number one screamed in my ears her fists still raised.

"I am troublesome." I said boringly rubbing my head.

They all raised a brow at me coughing out their food. Chouji dropped his whole bag of chips on the floor.

"But Temari and her brothers are even more troublesome." I added as they began to breathe again.

"So what are you going to do?" Tenten asked in a small voice.

I think the troublesome sentence I said scared her out in a troublesome way. If she stays shocked for too long her boyfriend will make me pay.

Man, men can also be troublesome. The world is about to end. How troublesome.

"Troublesome revenge."

A second bag of chips hit the floor as everyone around the table gasped. Even I gasped inwardly.

I was more planning on saying something like 'take a nap' or 'let it pass like a cloud pushed by the breeze' or simply 'This is such a drag. Can I sleep now?'.

But again this is Temari. I can't help it I guess.

* * *

**_A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! Temari's turn to suffer! lol._**

**_Hope you liked it!_**

**_Please review, it is a happy crack that I really appreciate!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-Cheerios Freak_**


	3. Day Three

I can't believe I have actually thought about a plan to bring her down. Me, the laziest genius of maybe the whole State had thought about something to bring the troublesome woman number one down (named originally Temari by her parents.).

She is the only woman able to wake me from 'my troublesome fever' and the last one, I hope. This troublesome week is all her fault. Well, except a few things which are Ino's fault but this is not the troublesome point now.

Maybe, I should go to sleep and forget the troublesome incident but even Anko-sensei saw me half-naked. Men possessed a troublesome pride but right now I hope Temari too…

I still can believe I'm outside, at night, for my troublesome revenge.

Can a sorcerer just turn me into a cloud? It would be so much easier and less troublesome for me.

"You know, Shikamaru, I don't think it's a good idea." A brown head says turning back to face me.

_Inuzuka Kiba_

_Troublesome prankster number one of the school. _

_Love dogs. Obvious. Loud. _

_Sweet to girls.(What a troublesome guy.-sign-)_

_Can get clever ideas from time to time._

_Troublesome note to myself: Don't let any food near_

_His bag. The troublesome dog inside of it will eat up everything._

Naruto shivered under the cold nodding rapidly.

Man, I'm in such a mess. Even the two pranksters of the school think what I am going to do is troublesome. How troublesome.

It's tiring to be a genius I swear, but everything for Temari.

…

Man, that came out troublesome. What I meant was everything AGAINST Temari. Yeah, that's it.

"This is already troublesome enough. Hand the troublesome bag, Naruto."

"Bu-but… Gaara-kun will kill me if…"

"Just hand the troublesome bag."

Timidly, he drops the bag in my hand.

What a troublesome weirdo.

Normally he would be the first to think about doing something like that.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

**Later. Much later. **

**In the troublesome morning**

The birds are signing in the soft breeze of the mor-…

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARGH!"

-ning. Happiness was filling the air since…

"I-IF I FIND YOU SHIKAMARU NARA, YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!"

… my troublesome revenge had been accomplished.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

**About 10 beautiful minutes after Temari's scream****s.**

**Math class (or is it Spanish? Well too bad. Too troublesome to ask anyway.)**

Seriously, I have never felt so good. I even let myself enjoy the view of the clouds. How un-troublesome.

You know what? Revenge is sweet but troublesome revenge is even better sweeter.

Ino hasn't bothered me yet. Temari is raging in another class humiliated for the rest of her troublesome life. Finally, I am watching the clouds. Can it get even more un-troublesome?

Maybe, this revenge was a good idea after all.

"Shikamaru Nara." A troublesome dark voice hissed next to my ear.

…Or maybe not. I don't know why but I think Temari's family has something with the word troublesome. The Sabaku siblings seem fit perfectly for trouble and troublesome things in general. It must be in their blood.

"I am waiting for you at 3 o'clock. And I _hate_ waiting."

I rub the back of my neck already evaluating the best strategies to avoid him. I have always tried to avoid troublesome things and right now he is at the top of my list.

Maybe troublesome revenge isn't so sweet after all.

As he reads my thought, I hear him cracking his joints behind me.

It is so troublesome.

Where is the sorcerer to turn me permanently in a cloud?! Maybe Neji will do the job if I touch Tenten?

A paper hits me on the head as it wanted to prove me how much it is a bad idea.

I stare blankly at the troublesome paper.

Oh… I forgot the two consequences. Why can't she be an only child? What a troublesome woman.

_I will make sure your life is hell. Prepare yourself, Nara. This time you'll run to another sc__hool by passing by the hospital or maybe the graveyard if I let Gaara play too much with you. _

_Since now, your worst nightmare._

Lovely troublesome brothers.

Smack!

How many times will I have to hit my forehead on the troublesome desk so I can remember to stay out of troublesome things?

What a troublesome life. Troublesome revenge. Troublesome brothers. Troublesome Temari. Troublesome English punishment. Troublesome everything!!!!

Smack!

I'm being troublesome again. What a troublesome bad habit.

Smack!

At this point, I think you need troublesome details. After all, it may be my last moments of troublesome joy.

Let me tell you how much I humiliated Temari and how much I enjoy it until now. This is such a drag, oh well, to the troublesome payback.

I had the pleasure yesterday night to watch Naruto (Kiba had the same reaction as mine so he didn't do anything but watch Naruto) redecorated the area where Temari's locker is. At that moment, I didn't even want to sleep until I see Temari's reaction. I had plenty of troubles to find my troublesome revenge so there was no way I would just sleep. This morning a banner of Temari's underwear was hung up on the ceiling with the most appealing greeting words such as 'I DON'T WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE WEARING THIS MORNING UNDER YOUR UNIFORM!' Even though Deidara-sensei states I am a shame for the even word 'art', I decided to add my creative touch. What was even better than some pineapples to begin the day roughly? Judging by her screams, I think she enjoyed it too.

My smirk freezes on my lips when the principal appeared in the class tapping her foot on the floor and glaring holes in my head.

Smack!

I think I forgot that piece of trouble too.

A cloud will never have to face that kind of troublesome things. I must be damned.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

**Much later, **

**Near the end of my troublesome miserable damned existence.**

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE, NARA!"

I yawn at the troublesome loud woman as her eyebrows twitched in respond. If I make it alive, I swear I will stay deaf for the rest of my troublesome life. What a troublesome fact but it is too troublesome to think about it now.

"You never did anything and now you…" She breathes trying to calm her very troublesome temper. "You sneaked in here at night, redecorated the hallways, humiliated one of your comrades (my lips twitched at this point), suspended her underwear on the ceiling, wrote in paint on the walls and finally you even dared to put pineapple juice in her locker! (A true piece of art, I tell you.) All that in ONE DAY!"

"Troublesome…" I murmur under my breath thinking fast about the possibilities.

I swear, if I make it alive even after the two brothers, I will never ever again make troublesome things. I will stay out of trouble. Troublesome promise, but a promise nonetheless.

I clear my throat joining my hands.

"_Tsunade-sama_," I begin politely trying not to roll my eyes. "I think your accusations are totally unjustified since I have trouble entering school in the day I don't see why I would enter it at night. Don't you think, _Tsunade-sama_? Besides, I'm afraid making such jokes isn't my speciality especially if I have the choice to sleep. Again, _Tsunade-sama_, I refer to your judgement; would I, Shikamaru Nara, miss an occasion to sleep?"

She opens her mouth to answer but I cut her off.

The final troublesome blow.

"I must agree the circumstances are strange but I would never try to humiliate one of my comrades by doing such things. You must agree with me, _Tsunade-sama_, that if to hold a crayon on an exam is troublesome for me why would I have done such a complicated and troublesome prank? Or again, are you insinuating, _Tsunade-sama_, that your subordinates are lying about my laziness?"

She pursues her lips joining her own hands while I yawn.

Too much words and too much thinking.

I just wish to sleep. But I must admit, I'm pretty proud of me like the time I beat Temari at that chess match.

What a drag and what a troublesome woman she is. Making me say 108 troublesome words. Tch. Can't she see how troublesome it is?

"Very well, Shikamaru, you are dismissed but if I learn you are behind all this…"

She stands up leaning towards me.

"It will be with an immense joy that I will phone _your mother_."

I have always hated intelligent woman. They are the most troublesome of them all.

I gulp silently, yawning to mask it.

Troublesome trouble number three eliminated.

It just leaves Gaara and Kankuro. Oh, and Temari. I almost forgot her. This trouble must be avoided. No way, I'm going to face a troublesome woman like her after my troublesome revenge.

**-TROUBLESOME-**

**Troublesome dinner time**

Remember when I state I didn't want to face troublesome woman number one? (I touched Tenten but Neji didn't turn me into a cloud. What a troublesome freak. He decided to change me into a bloody pulp however. I was lucky to have Tenten on my side or it would have been much worse. So I am still living a troublesome damned existence.) Well, I think she didn't get the memo.

Right now, she is coming my way.

"Chouji… Help me."

…

He even left his bag of chips behind. I'm afraid he became troublesome…

I can almost hear the symphony of death behind played in the background by Lucifer himself. Great even him turns out to be troublesome.

Where the hell are the un-troublesome people?

Must be the troublesome women's fault.

She put her hands on her hips blocking every possible escape for me. I think I have never seen her so angry and I must admit, she looks better that way. Why? Because it is my troublesome revenge's fault. How un-troublesome and an enjoying thought.

Act normal. Well, un-troublesome.

"What is it troublesome woman?" I ask boringly taking a bite of my sandwich.

Her green eyes glare holes in my head. A troublesome woman, if you ask me.

"Don't play innocent with me, you idiot! You did all this! Didn't you?" Her below lip quivers slightly because of her rage but I stay lazy and un-troublesome.

"Can you be clearer troublesome woman bec-…"

Her face was a bit too close for my liking.

"You begin all this!" She hissed. It seems like we don't have the same records of our fights but it would have been a bad idea to interrupt her. "Moreover, you are a little perv!"

"Watch it, woman. I didn't look at you half-naked like you did yesterday."

I can't believe I have stood up to face her. Can she be not troublesome for once.

"Of course!" She laughed sarcastically. "You can't have done this, Shikamaru, since you are so lazy you can't even dress up by yourself! Is it one of your fan girls or your mother who does the job every morning?"

"And you, troublesome woman? You can't find a better way to fight than to hide behind your two little troublesome brothers?"

She turns red glaring at him. Strangely, I glare back.

Totally, out of my character.

What a troublesome woman.

"Lazy-ass!" Temari shoots angrily. "Do you realize you went too far? But again, how did you do it? You can't even hold a crayon correctly. Maybe, again you ask someone to do all the job but it is your doing! You are the only one I know able to think about doing something like this! Underwear, ALL my underwear! Do you realize how much I wish your death, little shrimp. You can't even do something for once by yourself? Hun? No, I think YOU are the one hiding behind everyone else! The day you will be able to hold your crayon or put on one of your socks by yourself, then I will admit you have won!"

I grab her arm and press my mouth against hers. I feel her body freezes under my grasp but ironically her gloss' favor is pineapple.

As long as I remember I have never been mad, I have never screamed nor did something without thinking. I can't believe I am doing this.

I knew it would get very ugly so I break apart as fast as I could when I finally understand what I was doing.

She is widened eyes but I could see how much my very troublesome action wounded her.

"I win." I murmur before turning on my heels.

I don't care anymore. I should have stay behind my wall of boredom.

My lips are burning me as I continue to put as much distance between her and me. Between the taste of pineapple and my troublesome mind.

Finally, I think I am the worst troublesome guy even seen.

Maybe, she was right after all.

**-End of Day Three-**

* * *

**_I feel pretty bad for Shika-kun and Tem-chan. At first, I didn't want to end my chapter like that but I each time I tried to make it better it was worse._**

**_Sorry but I couldn't help it. I want a bit of ShikaTem moment. _**

**_To answer you, gina, I planned to do only seven chapters. One for each day of his punishment. Only four chapters to go, then!_**

**_Please, don't forget to leave me a review! Hope you have enjoyed:P_**

**_-Cheerios Freak_**


End file.
